


Proof of Acceptance and Pleasure

by taibhrigh



Series: Pleasures [12]
Category: The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Threshold comes calling and she wants more than simple pleasure from her emissaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof of Acceptance and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [siluria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria) for the beta.
> 
> This was written for smallfandomfest #15 on LJ.

~~~***~~~

"Are you ready?" Riddick asked, bringing Vaako closer. His mate straddled his lap, lowering himself slowly.

"Do you want me to stop?" Vaako asked in way of an answer that dripped with sarcasm while daring him to say no.

Riddick grabbed Vaako's hips and arched into his lover causing Vaako to tilt his head back and moan. There was never a chance he would turn this down. Together they moved as one, even in their love making. Together they reached out to the Threshold and she reached back.

She wrapped herself around Riddick, he remembered this feeling from before, and then it was gone and he was lost. He was losing everything until he could no longer remember who he was. He growled out at a loss he couldn't remember. He stood in nothingness. His body taunt with need. A ghostly tendril wrapped around him, moved through him, making his whole body feel more alive. Making him want more, but it felt off; something was missing. 

There was someone kneeling in front of him but the image wasn't right. Hair more blue than black, wavy, long. Too long. He reached his fingers into the hair and it felt alive. Even as he reached further down he knew the figure was female. The head titled upward and was greeted with skin so white that he could see the blue veins pulsing beneath it. The eyes were wrong, pupils of bluish-white and surrounded by a black iris. The hands that glided up his body were cold and hot at the same time. The woman's lips curved into a smile as she released his still hard cock from her mouth.

"My Alpha Furyan, my one true emissary. The one who shares the pleasures of the universe," the woman's voice said and Riddick could feel the voice in his head, across his skin. He remembered now; he remembered her. She stood and her long hair did nothing to protect her modesty, if she had any. 

"I have chosen you," she said, her finger tracing a pattern on his chest and around his back as she circled him. "When all others have failed. You have embraced what you have been given, what you are, like no other. It has taken me a very long time to find you. But your actions have been proof that the decision was right."

Riddick tried to step away but could not, the woman smiled. "You are getting better, adapting faster to all that I give you. Would you prefer your mate be here with you?" she asked, making a humming noise. "You did not have him the first time we spoke as such. You are so much more with him. He was quite a surprise to me; that missing link we shall say. And, I do so wish to make his acquaintance. To touch his very soul and not simply through you."

She stepped away from Riddick. "You may watch and listen," she said, before stepping away from him.

~~~***~~~

Vaako felt like he was trapped; somewhere between pain and ecstasy. The two seemed to war with each other. He had been doing something, with someone, and now the idea was gone and he did not like losing it. The bliss slipped away to confusion even as he found himself standing on the edge of a moment. For one quick second he pictured strong hands at his waist and the feeling of being filled, of teasing and love. Then it was all gone and he was back at the edge, stuck, looking out into a great void that surrounded him.

"You are," a female voice answered, at the same time he felt hands gliding across his back and down his legs as a warm mouth wrapped lips around his hard cock. He contained the moan. This wasn't right.

"You are very clever. You complement your mate in so many little ways," the voice said as the lips were removed and hands glided up his body again. "You stand frozen before that one moment of pleasure rips through you both. I do so enjoy feeling that moment."

The woman who circled around him wasn't human, and she wasn't an elemental. Her porcelain skin showed blue veins that shifted and whorled and her eyes seemed to look right into him. She was beautiful and deadly. He would even say ethereal if not for the chaos that moved within her. The woman laughed; it was almost more a feeling that went through him than an actual sound.

"You are the Threshold," he said. "You are more than just a spatial anomaly."

"So clever," she said, her hand skimming over his chest and down his body to gently grasp his still stiff cock. Her hand slid up and down as her lips had done. "So different from your mate; less feral. Yet you are both so controlled."

He remembered now. He had been riding Riddick, they were almost ready, they had reached out and something had reached back.

"And here you stand," she answered, her hands gliding back up his body. "And there he stands," she added, pointing out to an area of the void.

Vaako saw then. First Riddick who was just out of reach but unable to talk to him, and then their people, even the hounds, began to appear.

"Very good," the Threshold said. "You learn quickly and there's much more for you to learn, Vaako. Mate to my emissary. You who fills the void no other had, whose desires match his so completely. His reasoning when he would let instinct take over; or perhaps he is your reason to let that feral heart of your own shine forth. You brought things I did not see. You brought him trust, love, and help."

Vaako could see the forms of Mace and Mina moving closer to one another until they seemed to overlap. As they moved so had Cort and Vaughn. Shana and Toran moved in sync like they always did. Only Eve stood alone, but all were moving toward Riddick, even the hounds circled them.

"The one thing our Riddick did that none of the other Lord Marshals have done before him, was find his mate," the Threshold told him now, moving towards his people and as she moved so could he. He fell into step with her as she looked and touched each one. "You brought the gifts I gave my chosen one into balance. Gave him warriors he could trust. Gave him warriors I could trust. Gave him yourself and in turn he gave himself to you. You could even say he gave you parts of me. In return, I allowed parts to spread to them."

The Threshold touched first one planet hacker and then the other. For a moment Vaako thought they could see into the void and then their bodies shifted ever so slightly closer to their mates.

"They do see," the Threshold said, touching both planet hackers again. "Like you they understand things that others do not. They see things others would never understand. They could have unknowingly destroyed you all had you not found them. Found their mates, gave them true purpose."

She circled around the four, reaching out to briefly touch Cort and Vaughn. "So different," she said. "Mates, a weakness and strength all wrapped into a package that brings both pain and pleasure." She walked around them. "Even now these two are trying to figure out where they are. And this will feel like only a few seconds to them. They will destroy the one who does the bidding of my enemies, who even now tries to talk to me unwantedly. I will enjoy watching them destroy him."

Vaako could see tiny swarms moving within the images of Mace and Mina and knew it was some combination of the bio- or nanotech they carried within them. Though he could see residue of that same tech inside all of his people. He glanced down at his hand and then over at the hounds that were now standing near Riddick. 

"Clever," he said, not truly worried that his planet hackers had _tagged_ them all. Knowing that it was a way for Mace and Mina to use their growing skills without harming those within Riddick and his circle.

The Threshold turned her head and grinned. "You have marked them, made them pass your tests, as well. If you had not trusted them, even in the slightest, they would be nothing but ash."

Vaako raised an eyebrow. "Would you have expected anything less from either Riddick or myself?" 

The Threshold chortled. "They have all sworn their lives to you," she said just as they came upon Shana and Toran. "They are with you because you let them be themselves. These two," her hands resting on Toran and Shana, "are beautiful, deadly and were quite a surprise when you first brought them to me. They made me understand your actions, your desires." 

"Even this one," she said, walking up to Eve and cupping the ex-merc's face. "Holds great loyalty for my emissary; and great potential."

She moved on. "I did not see these creatures, these hellhounds, until my Riddick brought them to me. I do like the chaos they can bring." She turned to him. "You are still missing a few, but once you have them, you will soon bring the Elementals to their knees. I want them on their knees, begging for peace and leniency that will never come. There will be such a pleasurable surprise when that happens. I do so look forward to it."

Vaako was now standing next to Riddick. He reached out for his mate just as the Threshold laid her hands on both of them. Vaako's whole body felt electrified it arched even as he grasped Riddick's shoulder. They both arched toward once another. 

"You are all my emissaries. We shall speak again, Vaako, partner and mate to Riddick." The Threshold's laughter gave away to a whispered, "Remember."

~~~***~~~

Riddick grabbed Vaako's hips and arched into his mate making them sigh in gratification. Riddick pushed upward, Vaako rotated his hips slightly and pushed down. Riddick bit Vaako's shoulder to stop himself from screaming out and Vaako only laughed, repeating the action until Riddick's only option was to scream out his completion taking his mate's along with him.

Vaako's mouth found his and for a moment there was nothing but the two of them. Riddick untangled one hand from Vaako's hair and grasped his lover's soft cock. He glided his fingers down it and then scrapped his nails lightly against it as he moved up. Vaako bucked slightly, lips breaking the kiss as a moan escaped. 

Riddick worked his mate back to hardness and as he did so Vaako's movements in his lap did the same for him. He bucked upward and within moments they were once again moving together. The sounds of desire the only thing in the room even as their breaths hitched and Vaako leaned backward changing the angle. Changing the pleasure.

They moved together, they moved as one, even as they felt a hand cup their cheeks, a kiss on their brow. They moved, reached out, and felt nothing but acceptance.

It was time to start their assault on the Elementals.

**~end~**


End file.
